


What a Wolf Wants

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Series: Steter Week 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, POV Peter, POV Peter Hale, Peter Wants, Pining, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, Tags will be added, it's kinda hinted at, the title is a very vague Kinky Boots musical reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Peter didn't really care much for kids, but Stiles with kids? Sign him the fuck up.





	What a Wolf Wants

It was just a normal pack meeting. 

Derek was in a corner, watching over everyone. The usual scowl was set on his face, which was probably supposed to be intimidating but when you brood every minute of every hour of every day it starts to get old.

Scott, Isaac and Allison were squashed together by, apparently, choice. Somehow the werewolves hadn't gotten themselves killed by Chris Argent, so now all three were in a disgusting relationship. Disgusting because it was them, not because it was polyamorous. 

Erica, Boyd and Lydia were chatting as they painted each other's nails; Erica loud, Boyd quiet, Lydia somewhere in between. It was surprising when Lydia had first started to gravitate towards the couple but, after listening in on their conversations, it turned out that the two were rather intelligent and kept up with Lydia.

Peter was on the stairs, looking incredibly handsome as he watched over everyone, a lot more intimidating than Derek could ever hope to be. 

Stiles was late, which wasn't normal, but it happened often enough that no one really worried. It was a bit annoying for Peter, who only ever enjoyed pack meetings when Stiles was there.

The sound of Roscoe nearing definitely did _not_ settle Peter. The sound of two heartbeats, one recognisably Stiles but the other fainter and unfamiliar, made him a little more wary than normal. 

Seeing Stiles open and close the loft door far gentler than he ever had—bag strap on one shoulder and small towel thrown over the other, baby in his arms—was not a sight that any of them had ever thought they'd see.

"What's with the kid?" Isaac spoke before anyone else could.

Not to be deterred, Erica followed with, "Did you knock up some chick and now have to deal with the result of a broken condom?"

"No, Erica, I didn't, I'm babysitting. You guys are lucky that Charlie's dad trusts me so much otherwise I'd still be at his house, watching some classic Disney movies." Stiles was grumbling by the second sentence, glaring too, but paused to look down at the baby and then check his phone. "I've gotta make Charlie her drink, I'll be back in a sec." He then disappeared from view for most of them and into the kitchen.

Everyone glanced at each other, possibly concerned for the baby's wellbeing or for Stiles'. Peter couldn't tell. He didn't bother to work it out, as he was far too distracted by the perfect view he had of Stiles in the kitchen. He was carefully holding the baby with one arm as he used the other to make her formula with the ease and fluidity of having done it a hundred times before, maybe even a thousand. Peter wondered, _just_ for a _moment_ , how long Stiles had been babysitting kids and especially actual babies.

His question was soon answered as Isaac said, "The kid's parents really trust you? I mean, no offense, but you're the clumsiest person I've ever met, and you can barely look after yourself."

"Offense taken," Stiles said as he came out from the kitchen, a glare set on his face that barely covered the sadness that pierced through his scent. "I've been looking after myself and my dad since I was nine and babysitting since I was thirteen. And Charlie doesn't have parents, she has a single dad who can't afford to spend all his time with his kid, no matter how much he wants to."

Stiles looked like he was about to drop onto an armchair with a loud huff, but instead sat down like a normal and calm person to not jostle the baby. He ignored the surprised looks from the pack as he began to feed Charlie. 

"That explains a lot, actually," Scott and Peter muttered at the same time. Peter sneered in response to Scott's glare, but both stopped when Stiles asked,

"What are you guys on about?"

Peter and Scott started speaking at the same time, stopped to glare at each other, and repeated the process twice more before Derek gruffly cut in, "You usually always smell like strangers."

Stiles nodded, a little weirded out but mostly understanding.

"Also, for the last few months you've been home even less than normal, presumably because that little one was born and is probably a lot closer to a full-time job than normal babysitting," Peter said because Derek didn't do it justice.

Stiles nodded, this time in confirmation, before he said, "Right, well, just ignore the baby and carry on like a normal pack meeting."

Despite Stiles' words, Peter's attention was constantly drawn back to the two for the entire night. His wolf was howling even more than normal when around the boy. _His boy_ , it growled. Some kind of primal urge related to the fact that proof was currently shoved in Peter's face that Stiles would be able to look after his kids. _Their kids_ , his wolf growled like a broken record. Peter couldn't help but agree with it, though.

He was used to his wolf howling out to claim Stiles, however, and continued to ignore it. He wanted Stiles and he wasn't used to not taking whatever he wanted, but he needed Stiles in his life more and wouldn't dare chance a messy rejection that would ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but now I have ideas...
> 
> My inbox is always open to requests for fics, moodboards and drawings, so hit me up @stilesxeveryone!


End file.
